


Never Give You Up

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hope, Longing, Slight Angst?, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: Sakura reflects on Sasuke
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721431
Kudos: 18





	Never Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hope  
> Pairing: SasuSaku(Sasuke x Sakura)  
> Characters: Sakura, Ino, Sarada, Mentioned Sasuke, Mentioned Naruto  
> Fandom: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden/Boruto

July 23rd. Sasuke’s birthday. He’d be 15. Sakura can’t help but wonder what he’s doing. Does he even celebrate his birthday any more? Does Orochimaru care? Probably not. Sakura cares though. Perhaps that’s why she’s here, cooped up in her room, staring at the team photo they took years ago. 

Sakura bitterly wonders if all this has happened because of her. She wasn’t strong enough. She couldn’t make him stay. Tears gather in her viridian eyes. Her pink hair falls into her face. She feels useless. 

At the sound of her door opening, she turns. In the doorway stands her friend. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a long pony-tail. Her baby blue eyes are trained on Sakura. Sakura can’t help but feel they’re so different. Perhaps Sasuke would have stayed if it had been her friend begging, not her. 

“Sakura! You can’t stay here all day! Come on, we’re going shopping with the girls, then we’re going to get food, and then we train.” 

Sakura looks at her friend, Ino, with a regretful smile. She opens her mouth to refuse the offer, but Ino walks over and grabs Sakura’s arm. Ino smiles at her as she pulls her up. The smile reminds Sakura of Naruto, another dear friend of hers. The similarities between the two are vast. Sakura frowns. If she has so many friends who are the embodiment of the sun, why did she fall in love with the embodiment of the moon? 

Ino looks at Sakura with something akin to pity. She closes her eyes and sighs with exasperation. She hates when this day comes. All Sakura can think about is Sasuke. It’s unhealthy. She should be having dates with other boys, enjoying her youth. Yet Sakura is still hung up on Sasuke. 

“You should really give up on him. He’s a rogue-nin now,” Ino says. 

Sakura shakes her head. She could never do that. She loves him too much. It wasn’t just a school-girl crush anymore. It had grown into something more. No one can understand that, it seems. So, instead of explaining it, she just lets Ino drag her around for the day. One thing is for certain. She’ll never give up hope.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

July 23rd. It’s Sasuke’s birthday again. Sakura’s mind keeps wandering to him. This year he would be 23. Sakura finishes the laundry, and sits down to think about him. She enjoys the slight breeze, she lets it comfort her. 

She misses him. She misses his spiky black locks, his dark eyes, his smirk. She misses the way he looks at her. She misses his voice, his smell, his presence. She misses the constant competition he has with Naruto. She misses everything. 

The door opens, yet Sakura doesn’t turn to look. She already knows who it is. Small feet run over to Sakura. She waits patiently, and pretends not to notice the other. Small arms wrap around her, and Sakura smiles brightly. 

“Mama!” 

Sakura turns and picks up her daughter, causing her to laugh. Her black hair is short and spiky near the ends. Her black eyes shine when she laughs. It’s amazing how much she looks like him. Sakura spins her around before embracing her. 

“Mama!”

Sakura lets out a small chuckle and pulls away from her daughter, Sarada. She sets the 2 year-old on the ground and sits with her. At first glance, Sarada looks like the spitting image of Sasuke. Taking a look closer, Sarada clearly has Sakura’s face shape. Her forehead too. She’s a good mix between the two of them. She’s proof of their love. She exists because they’re feelings are connected. Sasuke will come back. Sakura will never give up that hope.


End file.
